Following My Own Destiny
by NayaDelacourMalfoy
Summary: Isabella has been living a double life, she was sent to capture a vampire by her lord, Voldemort. When Edward takes her into the woods to break up with her she has other plans. She returns to Malfoy Manor with Edward, her Lord waiting for her to return. Bella soon realises she may be on the wrong side of this war. Will unknown feelings arise between her and the enemy? (Beta needed)


**A/N: For my peoplish-readers! I was requested by Belinda (My muse) to write a Bella Fanfiction. This is my first Fanfiction that I've published. Try not to flame, but 'eh, whatever you guys want. *(_)* ALSO: I love the idea of Isabella being badass, it's hot, and I'm weird for that. Also, we all know that Edward was a pathetic loser who just wanted to control Isabellas life. So, no complaining about the characters not being like themselves. On with the story. OOC!**

**-NayaDelacourMalfoy**

Chapter One 'Surprises, surprises.. watch your back, my love"

**Isabella P.O.V**

My eyes turned black as I glared at him. He was leaving me. His family were leaving, never coming back, yet they were leaving me, a poor and helpless human alive while knowing that they were vampires? 'I doubt it' I muttered too quiet for him to hear. I reached into my boot and grabbed my wand, he was going to cooperate, whether he liked it or not.

'Petrificus Totalus'I shouted. His arms and legs snapped against his body, forcing him to fall to the ground. I smirked, my lord would be pleased, he had wanted to obtain a vampire, his strength and speed would be excellent help for us when the war began. I giggled as I murmured another spell, sending my clothes flying into my trunk and out my window. I giggled yet again. Edward was so pathetic; he just sat there, trying to work out what was going on. He'd know soon, and I'd be back with my Lord, my lover. I shivered as I imagined what he would do when I got back. We had been apart for 3 months, 6 days 9 hours and counting. I had missed his touch, his warm embrace. I had missed him. I snapped out of my day-dream when Edward hissed 'Bella? You're a wizard?!' I smirked 'My name is Isabella mother-fucking Black; I am Sirius Blacks' daughter. Yes, I am a wizard.' He frowned. 'Bella, don't curse. You being a wizard is amazing! Carlisle is friends with Dumbledore, We were going to see him when we left Forks! You can come with us to Hogwarts, you'll love it there!' 'Hah!' I yelled. 'Edward, I go to Hogwarts an..' I stopped short; I heard a loud cracking noise. Someone had apparated.

I turned on my heel to see Dumbledore standing there, eyes wide. Pathetic old fool. 'Dumbledore!' Edward smiled, looking towards me. 'Bella, can you unbind me? I want to introduce you to Dumbledore' I smiled, stepping forward 'of course I will Edward'. I started moving forward when Dumbledore spoke. 'Isabella. Leave him alone, don't go any further or I'll have to stop you.' I scoffed. My magic was at least twice as good as his, but I wasn't aloud to show it. I was the Death Eaters' special weapon. Everyone at Hogwarts thought I was an angel; I was friends with most of the Gryffindor house, so naturally everyone trusted me. Everyone except for Dumbledore. He had known since day one that I had become a Death Eater - it was Severus, he was snitching and we all knew it, but our Lord didn't want to believe it. I sighed and turned around, facing Edward. I walked towards him and held his hand, holding my trunk in my other hand. Dumbledore smiled, 'Isabella, you're only 17, you haven't learnt how to apparate yet, so nothing will happen.' Now it was my turn to smile. 'You see, being the Dark Lords pet really helped me learn new and advanced spells 'I stated. He gasped. 'Isabella! NO!' He screamed as I apparated to my home.

I saw Malfoy manor and the fences surrounding it. Smiling, I went to a nearby tree, dragging Edward with me. 'Bella? Why are we here? Where are we? Why'd we leave Dumbledore? What are you doing? Wha..' His voice was irritating me. I ran one hand through my hair, and aimed my wand at him. 'Shut up!' I yelled. For merlins sake! Why couldn't he just shut up? 'Bella! Put that away! Don't hurt me!' UGH! 'I told you to shut up, you didn't listen, your fault' 'my fault what?' curiosity laced in his voice. 'Silencio' I giggled, watching his face as he tried to speak. I grabbed my trunk and pulled it behind the tree, pulling out some clothes. I quickly slid off my jeans and sweatshirt and replaced them with a short, lacy black dress, ankle length boots and a short jacket. I looked hot. I threw on a necklace and bracelet to tie the outfit together*****. My Lord would be pleased with Ed..the vampire and with me being back. Tonight I would be repaid for my work.

**(*A.N: )**

**Wondering what you guys think. Should I continue? Also, I still need a beta and I really would love your guys' help. If there are any spells, names or in general any grammatical and spelling errors please do tell. Thanks! Remember this is a OOC fic.**

First chapter is quite short, however if I get a few reviews on this telling me to continue the chapters will be longer.


End file.
